


Couldn't sleep without you

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek comes back after a trip and finds a needy, mouthy Omega.





	Couldn't sleep without you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much fro all of you. Just wanted to ask...should Derek punch Jackson or should Stiles? Leave me a comment !!!!

Stiles was stressed. An eleven year old should not be this stressed. Derek strongly believed that, and sighed as he growled, smelling his mate’s distress. The little boy was squeaking occasionally as he went over his elective choices. Middle school offered more in the way of activity classes, though it didn’t hold a candle to the high school, but Stiles was young and naïve and needed Derek.  
Derek knocked on the Stilinski’s door and heard his little omega’s heartbeat speed up as his light little footsteps stumbled until he reached the door. The younger boy could obviously smell his older mate and threw open the door. “Derek!” Stiles screeched, jumping on Derek and wrapping himself around the bigger body. The boy wasn’t officially an omega, as he had not yet had his first real heat, but Derek knew. He knew his mate was omega. Just by his smell, his affection, his dependence on his and Derek’s physical attentions.  
Stiles whined, high in his throat, happy to have his Alpha back. Derek had been away at his grandparent’s pack in Colorado and he’d been gone for too long-two days-, leaving him craving and missing his mate. Stiles had apparently missed him too. Not that his five bijillion texts didn’t already tell him that. “Der-bear,” The omega sighed and stuffed his nose in the nape of Derek’s neck. “Your hair smells so good,” The boy muttered, and then buried himself closer in embarrassment.  
“Mhh,” Derek tried to reply. He couldn’t focus on anything cuter than the tiny snuffling noises Stiles was making. “Baby, let’s go inside, you have to be uncomfortable.” Derek was holding Stiles up by his ass, not that there was much of one on his young mate. Stiles’ arms were tight around Derek’s neck and his legs were wrapped around the older’s waist.  
“M’ cramping,” Stiles conceded. Derek nodded and let himself in the house, still carrying his mate, and dropping carefully onto the couch so as to not jostle Stiles too much. Derek settled them on the couch and rubbed Stiles’ back gently.  
“I missed you baby,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ little cherub shoulder. “Missed you so much, could always smell you though.” The Alpha rubbed up Stiles’ little thighs and his hips. He was excited to see them get a bit bigger as Stiles developed through Middle school and High school. They were sweet now, though they let his jeans hang awkwardly of the boy.  
“It wasn’t the same without you. I hated it,” Stiles pouted and pulled away to look at his Alpha. He was already growing a beard. At fourteen. It was ridiculous and Stiles didn’t think an eleven year old should be as attracted to a fourteen year old as he was. His mate was hot. Of course he couldn’t tell anyone that; the one time he did everybody told him he didn’t really know what that meant. Of course he knew what that meant, his mate was the definition of the word. Whatever.  
“I can smell your stress, what’s wrong?” Derek asked, pushing and pulling gently at Stiles’ little body. His mate seemed like he’d filled out a little bit over the summer, and Derek could feel in, especially in his shoulders and hips. Derek tried not to leave bruises on Stiles’ skin, which bruised just like a peach.  
“Just school and mom’s getting sicker and sicker everyday. I don’t know how to help,” Stiles nearly cried. His mom was sick and she wasn’t a were. Only John and his son were, leaving Claudia the weakest link in the family.  
“I know babe, I know. You want to go outside? To clear your head?” Derek asked soothingly, rubbing and soothing his hands over tense muscles and knots. The skin and the clothing was over some of the skin were both soft and pliable under Derek’s huge hands. Stiles wore a tank top and basketball shorts, leaving skin open and available for Derek to touch.  
The boy nodded and collapsed back against Derek’s broad chest. He made the cutest little whine as he was shifted as Derek stood up. Derek laughed lightly, his chest rumbling proudly as his mate rested against him, letting Alpha take care of Omega. Derek lifted the tiny boy and kept him close to his chest as he shuffled out the back door. He carried him gently, careful to keep him steady as he walked into the backyard. He sat down on the hammock, strung between two thriving, healthy trees. They’d set up the hammock two day after Stiles had gotten out of school because Sherriff didn’t want Stiles inside and bothering Claudia. There was nothing Stiles wouldn’t do to make Claudia and the Sherriff happy. Stiles hated being alone, and because his mom was sick and his dad was always working or helping his wife, Stiles was always alone. While Derek was gone Stiles was alone all day, and Scott wasn’t even available because he was trying out for the middle school’s lacrosse team.  
He’d begged Stiles to join but Stiles knew that a) he wouldn’t make it and b) his family didn’t really have the time and money to pay for the team’s fees. John had asked Stiles to try and cut back on any unnecessary costs, especially as school came up.  
So Stiles wasn’t on the team, didn’t have Scott, or his mate for two days, forced outside to entertain himself on his phone and with his comic books. Stiles wasn’t a quiet, calm omega, like Derek was expecting; no his mate was loud and sweet and gaining sarcasm everyday, and could definitely hold his own. On some days. Others, like today, Stiles was the stereotypical Omega, craving attention and love, affection a necessity for his mental health.  
Derek laid them down in the hammock, laying back and resting his mate on top of him, the boy’s head resting on Derek’s chest. Stiles whined, needy, as he nuzzled under Alpha’s chin. “I missed this,” Stiles muttered tiredly and let his eyes close.  
“Sleep baby,” Derek allowed, his long legs sitting awkwardly in the hammock as he was too tall for the Stiles sized rope. The rope dug into his back, his butt uncomfortable, and his arms trapped tightly to his sides. It was the best moment. His mate rest heavily against his chest, his smell wrapped around his omega, and his head tucked under his chin. It was a sweet scene, the boy tiny and fit perfectly around inside his arms. There was nothing in this world than Derek enjoyed more than holding Stiles against him, holding him carefully, comforting him.  
Stiles sighed happily and nudged himself closer, his lower body sinking between Derek’s uncomfortable legs. Derek held in his groan, his mate pressing…close. He spread his legs before just dropping one off the side of the hammock, using his foot to rock the hammock. Derek and Stiles swung together, gently, through the air.  
Something really surprised Derek as he rocked them, his head blissfully unoccupied, Stiles started to hum. Now, Derek knew the boy to be a chatty little thing. Far too much to say in too little a body. But, Stiles never sang. He didn’t know why, but Stiles refused to sing. But now, in the quiet of their thoughts, his Omega felt comfortable enough the hum quietly.  
“I didn’t sleep while you were gone,” Stiles muttered, lifting his head to look adorably at Derek, his eyes wide and tired.  
“Baby…” Derek dragged out, disapproving of his mate’s lack of sleep.  
“I’m sorry Der-bear, I just couldn’t not while you were gone. I didn’t feel safe. Not in my house, not out here, not in the grocery store,” Stiles explained forlornly.  
“Well,” Derek rumbled, secretly pleased that he’s the only thing to make his tiny Omega safe. “You can sleep now,” He added, continuing to rock them with the peaceful breeze.  
“M’kay. Love you,” Stiles groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. Derek froze.  
“You love me?” He asked, eager and anxious for the answer.  
“Of course stupid head,” The boy replied before Derek’s mate, who loved him by the way, drifted off into a finally restful nap.  
“I love you too,”


End file.
